


And Peggy Makes Three

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Peggy and Steve ask Bucky to join them.





	And Peggy Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mekare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/gifts).



Steve and Peggy stole a moment whenever they got a chance. Sometimes they got a room in the nearby village, but sometimes they met in her tent. Today, everyone was out and they decided to meet in the tent that Steve had shared with Bucky since he’d rescued the 107th. 

Steve was lying on the cot, shirt already removed, pants unzipped but still on. Peggy was in her slip. She’d not bothered with anything under it since she knew she’d be out of it in a few moments. The slip was pulled up so she could sit on Steve. They were quite busy and didn’t hear anyone come in until Bucky made a sound in his throat. 

Peggy looked over her shoulder at him. “Don’t just stand there gawking, James. You’re more than welcome to join us.” 

He and Steve had kissed a lot when they were kids and since they’d reconnected, they’d done a little more than kissing a few times late at night, mostly groping in the dark, sometimes a bit more. He’d known Steve and Peggy were lovers, but he’d never expected something like this. 

“I, uh -”

“Shut the door, James. And close your mouth,” she said as she moved off of Steve and sat beside him on the narrow cot. 

“It’s okay, Buck,” Steve said, trying to keep from laughing at the look on Bucky’s face. “You can watch if you want. You don’t mind, do you, Peggy?”

“Not in the least.” 

Bucky hesitantly stepped closer to the cot. Steve was hard, though he was still inside his boxers. Bucky badly wanted to slide his hand inside and touch that hot skin. He switched his gaze to Peggy. Her dark nipples showed through the lacy top of her slip. He wanted to touch them, too. 

Peggy held out her hand and took his when he offered it. She brought it to her chest, sliding the strap of her slip down with one hand and covering her naked breast with his hand. He squeezed it gently. 

Steve sat up beside Peggy. He put one arm around Peggy and reached the other hand out to Bucky. He’d never done this any more than Bucky had, but these were his two favorite people in all the world and he did love them both, so he was all right with it. 

Steve pulled at Bucky’s hand indicating that he lean closer. They kissed, Bucky making a sound when Steve’s tongue slipped into his mouth. Steve and Peggy both stood to take Bucky into a sort of group hug before Peggy began working the buttons of his shirt.

“Both of you are so adorable,” she said in that clipped British way she had of speaking. “I want to eat you both up!” She shoved Bucky’s shirt off and pulled him into an embrace at the same time, kissing the lips that Steve had just been kissing. 

He moaned into her mouth when he felt Steve working the button and zipper of his trousers. Those trousers soon hit the floor and he kicked them away. 

“You, too, Steve,” Peggy said. He obeyed and both men were naked with a scantily clad Peggy Carter looking quite satisfied at both of them. “You are such pretty things.” 

Steve reached for Bucky, taking him in hand. Bucky thrust involuntarily into the warmth of Steve’s hand. Peggy kissed Bucky again then Steve. As they touched one another, she pulled her lacy slip off and stood naked as she watched. 

Peggy didn’t let them know, but she’d only done this twice and both times had been with another woman and a man. She _had_ wanted to try it for a long while. After her fiancé had died, Peggy decided that life was made to live, not to wait for. Steve Rogers was too sweet to pass up and so was his friend. 

She sat in the chair by the cot as Steve slipped to his knees in front of Bucky. “Oh my,” she murmured as she watched him lick and suck James into his mouth. They _had_ done this before! She moved over beside Steve and licked at Bucky, too, darting her tongue out to aid Steve as he slid his mouth up and down the length. She licked near the base, teasing the parts that wouldn’t fit into Steve’s mouth. 

“My knees aren’t going to hold me up long,” Bucky whispered, almost desperately. 

“Why don’t you sit on the cot?” she asked as both of them let him go long enough to do just that. Steve went back to his knees while Peggy sat up beside him and kissed him again. She ran her hands over his muscled chest and shoulders. 

Bucky was awash in sensation. Peggy’s cool hands teased tiny nipples to attention before finding other places to play while Steve – oh god, Steve was driving him crazy with his mouth. Why had they not done this years ago? 

Peggy lay back and watched, sliding her hand down her belly as Bucky watched her. 

“Please,” he said, “Touch yourself for me.”

She did, opening her legs so he could see as she teased her tiny clitoris with a fingertip. She bit her lip as she slipped her finger farther down, sliding it into her wetness. Steve was watching, too, though he had not abandoned his task. 

“Do you think we could all fit together?” she asked, quite breathless herself now.   
“How do you want us to fit?” Bucky asked her. 

“Strictly experimental but perhaps one of you in me and the other in him? I don’t expect you have done that to one another yet, have you? Or maybe I could the filling to your sandwich?” She was still sliding her finger in and out, and Steve had stopped sucking though he still ran his hand up and down Bucky’s length. 

“The cot isn’t strong enough to hold us,” Steve said. “Let’s put the blankets in the floor and I’ll get on the bottom.”

They did. Peggy straddled Steve and slid onto him. Bucky moved behind Peggy and pressed into her as well, pushing in as Steve was already deep inside. It took several tries to get their rhythm established and things got intense very quickly. Steve was holding Peggy close as Bucky moved in and out, faster and faster. Bucky didn’t last long, nor did Steve, and Peggy was close behind. 

“It’s a good thing you’re so strong, Steve. I think we’d have broken you if you weren’t,” Peggy said with a kiss to his cheek as they disentangled themselves. She grinned at Bucky as he kissed her then Steve. “Though I’m not quite sure I’ll ever be the same.” 

The memories the three of them made together never left Peggy and she never stopped loving either of her soldier boys.


End file.
